50 chose que Sirius Black n'est pas autorisé à faire
by Ohnon
Summary: Rémus a écrit une liste de choses que Sirius n'est pas autorisé à faire à Poudlard. RLSB slash, traduction d'une fic anglaise
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit à tous ! Cette fiction n'est pas mon oeuvre, mais celle de Marauders-and-Lily-I-Love, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Ah, et sinon, les personnages appartiennent evidemment à J. .**

**Bonne lecture :)**

50 choses que Sirius Black n'est pas autorisé à faire:

1) Chanter «Baby got back» à plein poumons habillé d'une mini-jupe moulante en cuir.

2) Faire des allusions sexuelles sans fin sur les bananes.

3) Prendre des photos de lui sous la douche puis les vendre à la population féminine de Poudlard.

4) Maquiller Rémus pendant qu'il dort.

5) Demander au professeur de potions si le cours d'aujourd'hui peut porter sur le lubrifiant.

6) Signer ses travaux par «Sirius Sérieusement Sexy» **(1)**

7) Inviter délibérément Mimi Geignarde à la salle de bains des Préfets pour le voir 'prendre un bain' avec Rémus…

8) …Et prétendre après ne rien savoir de tout cela, bien sûr.

9) Acheter un collier antipuces à Rémus et puis essayer de l'étrangler avec.

10) Encourager les premières années à devenir ami avec le saule cogneur.

11) Remplacer le vif d'or par une balle de golf peinte en doré et couverte de colle.

12) Transformer Rémus en chiot et l'appeler 'Boule de poils'.

13) Mettre en place un jour officiel de «câlins aux serpentards».

14) Voler les soutiens de Lily…

15) …Et puis forcer James à porter les plus sexy au-dessus de sa robe de sorcier.

16) Courir nu dans l'école avec S.O.B. écrit en chocolat sur la poitrine…

17) …Puis demander à voix haute à Rémus de le lécher.

18) Convaincre Rémus que tous les livres de la bibliothèque ont été volés et qu'elle est fermée maintenant.

19) Dire à tout le monde que la mère de James ressemble à Voldemort.

20) Ecrire un livre à propos des différentes positions sexuelles, avec illustrations et en utilisant la peluche de Rémus et un elfe de maison pour faire les photos…

21) …Et puis dire que le manche du balais de James lui a dit de le faire.

22) Dire aux premières années que Rusard abuse régulièrement de son chat.

23) Dire aux premières années que Rusard est la voix de Dieu.

24) Demander au professeur Flitwick s'il sait où vit Blanche-Neige.

25) Lâcher un ballon en plein milieu d'un discours de Dumbledore.

26) Mettre du ketchup sur son front et puis dire à Rémus qu'il est tombé de la tour d'astronomie.

27) Glisser des préservatifs usagés dans le lit de James avant que lui et Lily ne viennent faire leurs «affaires».

28) Parler en public de Rémus comme un «loup terriblement sexy».

29) Justifier que c'est la mauvaise période du mois de Rémus quand il dit aux premières années de ne pas respirer trop fort.

30) Essayer de battre James à mort avec une serviette…

31)…ou un oreiller.

32) Demander le professeur Chourave en mariage pendant le dîner…

33) …Et puis détailler haut et fort leurs escapades sexuelles devant toute la grande salle.

34) Dessiner des visages sur des fruits, puis les disposer un peu partout en clamant qu'ils sont son armée de larbins malveillants, et qu'ensemble ils vont conquérir le monde.

35) Pousser Rémus contre un radiateur bouillant tout en l'embrassant, juste pour voir combien de temps il va mettre à réaliser que ses fesses sont en train de brûler.

36) Mettre le feu aux cheveux de Lily, pour voir s'il y a une différence entre sa couleur de cheveux et les flammes.

37) Ecrire « Spooning leads to forking» sur la carte de Saint Valentin de Rémus. **(2)**

38) Parler à James du téléphone rose et puis lui donner le numéro de téléphone de la maison de Lily.

39) Essayer de briser un verre sur la tête de Lily si elle passe plus de 3 heures à la bibliothèque avec Rémus.

40) Réaliser que, bien qu' astiquer sa baguette dans la salle commune est acceptée, «astiquer sa baguette» ne l'est pas.

41) Essayer de montrer à la classe que le professeur McGonagall est chatouilleuse, en testant son affirmation…

42) …Puis prétendre que c'est elle qui a tout planifier et qu'elle le harcèle sexuellement.

43) Mettre des centaines de moufettes enragées dans le dortoir de Rogue…

44) …Puis affirmer que Rogue n'avait qu'à pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

45) Clamer dans tout Poudlard qu'il a eu une partie de jambes en l'air démente avec un loup-garou complètement transformé.

46) Clamer dans tout Poudlard qu'il a eu une partie de jambes en l'air démente avec un rat.

47) Clamer dans tout Poudlard qu'il a eu une partie de jambes en l'air démente avec un cerf.

48) Clamer dans tout Poudlard qu'il a eu une partie de jambes en l'air démente avec un donut.

49) Dire à Dumbledore qu'il trouve sa très, très longue barbe incroyablement érotique…

50) …Puis essayer de la caresser de façon séduisante.

(POV Sirius)

Oh, ses amis pensaient qu'il était si intelligent ?

Sirius regarda la longue liste, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mais quels amis merveilleux…

Pfff, pourquoi voudrait-il caresser la barbe de Dumbledore? C'était tout simplement scandaleux!

…Quoique, ce serait absolument hilarant.

Sirius sourit tout à coup, une idée ( oh non ) surgissant dans son esprit. Ce serait génial; il pourrait même traumatiser son loup-garou d'amour pour la vie. L' animagus chien laissa échapper un petit rire à la limite de l'hystérie à la vue d'un Rémus complètement traumatisé.

Hé bien, puisque ses amis lui avaient offert un adorable cadeau terriblement ennuyeux, il ne pouvait être que de Rémus ( il avait reconnu son écriture de toute façon ). Pourquoi ne pas lui en offrir un en retour?

L'animagus chien gloussa légèrement quand il prit sa plume et rajouta-

(POV Rémus)

Rémus bailla en passant la porte, toute cette nourriture lui avait donner sommeil.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers vers le dortoir des septièmes années, il se figea en entendant la musique. Les yeux écarquillés, il courut le reste des escaliers, l'horreur montant en lui quand il se rendit compte que la chanson était «Baby got back». Se ruant dans le dortoir, il se figea en voyant Sirius.

Dansant.

Vêtu d'une mini-jupe en cuir.

La mâchoire de Rémus faillit se décrocher.

Oh. Merlin.

Sirius tourbillonna de façon très élaborée puis s'approcha du loup-garou, immobile, les yeux pétillants de malice. Enroulant ses bras autour de lui, il l'attira contre lui.

«J'adore le cadeau, au fait.» Il sourit, désignant la liste. Rémus se tortilla doucement contre Sirius, le cuir le mettait mal à l'aise. Le loup-garou plissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un numéro 51) écrit par Sirius, vu l'écriture de pattes de mouches. « Je jure qu'il n'y en avait que 50. » pensa-t-il.

«J'en ai rajouté un, comme cadeau de remerciement.» Rémus regarda Sirius, en se mordant la lèvre. Oh, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

«Patmol…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?»

«Allez, va voir. C'est rien que pour toi.» dit Sirius en souriant.

Rémus s'écarta de lui pour aller voir la liste, attachée à la porte de la salle de bains.

_51) Faire __tout__ ce qui est noté sur la liste parce que Rémus est vachement sexy quand il est énervé._

Le loup-garou déglutit.

«S-Sirius? On rigolait juste…» En se retournant, Rémus fut choqué de voir Sirius jouer avec…un collier antipuces.

Merde.

«Fais attention aux radiateurs, Rémi-chou, parce que ton derrière va avoir très, très chaud.»

Re-merde.

Seriously Sexy Sirius: oui ça donne mieux en anglais, le seriously vient de la ressemblance entre sirius et serious ( sérieux ) au niveau prononciation.

« Spooning leads to forking »: non, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une traduction digne de ce nom, mais si quelqu'un peut m'en proposer une... Cela veut dire qu'un calin mène généralement plus loin. C'est une expression qui reprend deux mots qui vont souvent ensemble ( cuillère et fourchette ), en considérant que lorsque que l'on fait un calin, le dos s'arrondit pour donner un peu le profil d'une cuillère ( ils ont un peu fumer je pense ), et en utilisant forking comme synonyme de fucking. Félicitation si vous avez eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette explication ;-)

**Aloooors? Contrairement à la plupart des fictions du genre **_**50 choses que ..., **_**celle-ci comporte une suite, à savoir comment Sirius réalise les numéros 5, 7, 12, 14 et 15, 16 et 17, 20, 28, 35, 41, 49 et 50. Donc si ça vous a plu, je peux traduire la suite ^^**


	2. Numéro 5

**Et voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça vous plaise…**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Numéro 5 : Demander au professeur de potions si le cours d'aujourd'hui peut porter sur le lubrifiant :**_

« Asseyez-vous, tout le monde ! A vos places s'il-vous-plait ! » demanda le professeur Slughorn, pressant les élèves vers leurs places.

Une fois que tous eurent pris leurs affaires et se furent installés, il commença. Il utilisa sa baguette, inscrivant de son écriture courbée le mot _Amortentia_.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur la potion_ Amortentia_. Maintenant, pour commencer, qui sait à quoi sert cette potion ? » Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement son élève favorite, Lily Evans. Slughorn attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que la main de celle-ci fuse dans les airs, et était déjà prêt à appeler son nom, quand, par sa vision périphérique, il remarqua un autre bras levé dans les airs.

Confus, il tourna lentement son lourd corps, encore plus surpris quand il vu à qui était ledit bras. Avec un sourcil levé, il demanda « Mr Black ? ».

« C'est un puissant filtre d'amour. »

Après une courte seconde d'hésitation, le visage de Slughorn s'éclaira et il explosa de rire. « Bien joué mon garçon ! 5 points pour Griffondor ! »

Sirius sourit suffisamment et s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise ignorant le regard ambré et suspicieux de Rémus et celui abasourdi de James ( Il venait juste de répondre de son plein gré à une question ! Et il avait la **bonne** réponse).

« Et comment cela fonctionne-t-il exactement ? » demanda le professeur de potions, les yeux vissés sur Severus Rogue et Lily Evans.

Et, encore une fois, la main de Sirius bondit dans les airs. Rémus fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » lui murmura-t-il, plissant un peu les yeux quand Sirius haussa nonchalamment les épaules. James, yeux grands ouverts, luttait pour ramener le bras de son meilleur ami vers le bas.

« Arrête ! » grinça Sirius.

« Depuis quand tu réponds aux questions ? » murmura en retour James, la voix colorée d'horreur.

« Sirius, tu te sens bien ? » demanda le loup-garou, en plaçant le dos de sa main sur le front de son petit-ami.

« Je vais _bien_ ! Laisse mon bras James ! » Tirant d'un coup sec son bras de la prise de l'animagus cerf, il monta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit clairement visible.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? » mugit Slughorn, interrogeant un de ses meilleurs étudiants après avoir décidé que peut-être Sirius était-il malade, ou quelque chose d'aussi inquiétant.

« Elle se reconnait par son éclat nacré, typique. La potion présente un arôme différent pour chaque personne qui la respire l'odeur unique rappelle à celui qui la sent les choses qu'il trouve les plus attractives. »

« Excellent ! 5 autres points pour Griffondor ! » Lily sourit à Slughorn, les yeux pétillants de cette quasi dévotion.

« Allez, Patmol, quelqu'un ( ma Lily d'amour… ) a déjà répondu à la question. Baisse ta main ! _Maintenant !_ » James le foudroya du regard. L'animagus cerf avait le sentiment qu'ils devraient faire un détour par l'infirmerie sur le chemin du retour à la salle commune. Le comportement de Sirius était vraiment, vraiment_** inquiétant**_.

« Non » chuchota Sirius, « je dois lui demander quelque chose. Professeur ! »

Slughorn se tourna pour le regarder, fronça les sourcils puis se retourna, profondément troublé. Sirius Black n'avait jamais, jamais contribué à quoi que ce soit d'utile dans aucune de ses leçons. Pourquoi commençait-il _maintenant_ ?

« Hey ! Il m'a ignoré ! » marmonna l'animagus chien, irrité. Pourtant, il garda son sourire et sa main en l'air. « Professeur ! J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de vous demander quelque chose ! »

Slughorn lui jeta de nouveau un regard, soupirant résolument. « Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Black ? »

« Je voulais juste vous demander- » commença-t-il.

« Black, êtes-vous malade ? » le professeur de potions ne put empêcher les mots de sortir. Rogue ricana, regardant malicieusement les trois maraudeurs. Qui le foudroyèrent du regard en retour.

« Non, professeur ! Croyez-moi, je vais _bien_. » répondit-il impatiemment. Et après, le visage impassible, il demanda, « l'Amortentia peut-elle servir de lubrifiant ? »

« …Quoi ?! » bafouilla Slughorn, espérant sincèrement que Black ne pensait pas à ce à quoi il pensait qu'il pensait.

« Comme pour, des activités sexuelles… Vous savez, comme du lubrifiant intime… ? » Sirius lui sourit effrontément, sans faire attention aux expressions horrifiée, voire _mortifiée_ ( Rémus ) et radieuse ( James ) à côté de lui.

La classe entière était calme et silencieuse, regardant l'échange dans un mélange de choc et de surprise. Tout le monde savait que Sirius Black avait ce qu'il fallait dans le pantalon… mais _ça_… Il pouvait juste remercier le ciel que Slughorn n'était pas aussi strict que McGonagall…

« Mr Black ! Je n'arrive même pas à exprimer combien il est inapproprié de- »

« Parce que Rémus et moi… parfois on ne trouve pas de lubrifiant… et ben-Mmphf ! » Rémus colla une main sur la grande, idiote, _idiote_ bouche de Sirius. Le pauvre loup-garou était écarlate d'humiliation, l'irritation brillant dans ses yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Professeur. Sirius est tombé de son lit ce matin et je pense qu'il s'est cogné la tête très fort… Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. » Rémus suppliait le professeur du regard, gardant sa main collé aux lèvres de Sirius, essayant d'ignorer la langue occupée à lécher ses doigts.

Le loup-garou tourna la tête pour fixer Sirius, communiquant son ennui par ses yeux.

_Je te préviens, Sirius !_

Sirius pencha sa tête sur le côté, mordillant doucement l'intérieur des doigts de Rémus, ses yeux gris pétillants.

_Je t'aime aussi, Rémi-chéri !_

Les yeux de Rémus rétrécirent.

_Conduit toi encore une fois mal, je te __**blesserai**__…_

« Tout va bien, Mr Lupin… gardez juste Mr Black sous contrôle, s'il-vous-plait… » Slughorn se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, et se dandina jusqu'au devant de la classe, essayant de regagner un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

Rémus abaissa sa main doucement et essuya sa main humide sur son pantalon. « Tu es dégoutant ! » siffla-t-il, essayant désespérément d'enlever la salive de Sirius de ses doigts. James ricana juste, secouant la tête à la folie de son ami.

« Brillant, mec ! » l'animagus cerf claqua sa main dans son dos. « Je suis fier de toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, Cornedrue ? Je suis tout simplement brillant…mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas recevoir tous les honneurs… après tout, _c'était _l'idée de Rémus. » Sirius sourit à son petit-ami et son meilleur ami, farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin courageusement nommé '50 choses que Sirius n'est pas autorisé à faire'.

James s'esclaffa bruyamment, bruit presque noyé sous le son répétitif du front de Rémus rencontrant encore et encore le banc.

**Alors, alors, alors, alors ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ( ou pas ) ! Normalement la suite viendra plus vite que ce chapitre-ci ^^**


	3. Numéro 7

**Voilà voilà ! Merci pour vos review, elles font vraiment plaisir :) je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas pu le faire relire par quelqu'un d'autre donc euh voilà...**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

_**Numéro 7 : Inviter délibérément Mimi Geignarde à la salle de bains des Préfets pour le voir ' prendre un bain' avec Rémus...**_

« Hmmm... Rémus...C'est _si bon_! Oooh... »

« Sirius, la ferme. » grogna Rémus Lupin, ne levant même pas les yeux de la dissertation sur laquelle il travaillait dur. Les deux canins étaient assis sur un des sofas de la salle commune, Rémus rééquilibrant son parchemin posé sur un lourd manuel.

« Quoi ?! » Sirius posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux et le regarda pathétiquement. Battant des cils et la bouche faisant la moue, il ricana doucement quand Rémus se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de contenir son agacement.

« Je ne te _touche_ même pas encore. »

« Oui, hé bien, j'ai une imagination très fertile. Tout est dans mon esprit... toi, allongé _nu_ sur le lit de James, te _tordant de plaisir_ sous moi, pendant que je- » en lui disant cela, Sirius lui lança un regard sensuel, ses doigts fins remontant doucement le bras du loup-garou. Rémus réprima un frisson en essayant de ramener son esprit sur le bon chemin : _la dissertation_.

« Sirius ! On est dans la salle commune !...Et pourquoi le lit de James ? » l'interrompit-il, chassant la main de Sirius.

« Sais pas... J'aime bien son lit... _Peu importe_, viens à la salle de bains des Préfets avec moi. » dit Sirius d'une voix rauque, souriant quand les yeux de Rémus s'assombrirent légèrement. L'Animagus chien tourna son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse parfaitement face à Rémus.

« Non. Je suis occupé. »

« Mais Réééééémus ! » ledit Rémus releva la tête, prêt à répondre méchamment, quand il vit le regard de chien battu que Sirius lui lançait.

_Merde_.

« Non Sirius. Je dois finir cette dissertation. » Réprimant l'envie irrésistible de sauter sur l'Animagus et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, il retourna à sa dissertation, décidé à finir cette stupide chose.

« S'il-te-plait ? Regarde comme tu es sale ! Tu dois te laver les cheveux ! Tu dois aussi sentir mauvais ! » Sirius prit quelques mèches de cheveux et les renifla, faisant semblant de grimacer à l'odeur... même si ça sentait la vanille et plein d'autres choses délicieuses... Hmm... si manger des cheveux n'était pas un comportement quelque peu inquiétant, Rémus n'aurait plus de cheveux depuis longtemps.

« ...C'est supposé me convaincre de prendre un bain avec toi ? » Rémus leva un sourcil ; son petit-ami était vraiment _malade_.

« ...S'il-te-plait, Rémus ? Tu me rends triste. » les lèvres de l'Animagus chien tremblaient tout doucement et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Un doux et suppliant soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Je suis sensé m'en soucier ? » Merci Merlin, Rémus avait un semblant de contrôle, ou il aurait déjà sauter sur Sirius maintenant... Ce regard sur ce visage incroyable... Merlin...

« _Lunard _! » D' une main, Sirius enserra sa propre poitrine théâtralement, tombant sur le canapé. Le dos de l'autre main retomba dramatiquement sur son front.

« Bien. Viens alors, oh sale type. » Rémus roula les yeux, décidant qu'il saurait probablement mieux pour sa santé mentale s'il se soumettait à son dépravé de petit-ami. En plus, la dissertation n'était que pour la semaine suivante...

« Youpieee ! » Sirius bondit hors du canapé, relevant plutôt violemment le loup-garou et courant hors de la salle commune, jubilant.

Après ce qui semblait des heures passées à se taquiner ( Sirius ne la ferme jamais, pas vrai?) et enlever les vêtements de l'autre ( de nouveau ralenti par le bavardage incessant de Sirius ), les deux canins étaient ( enfin ) immergés dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse.

Et _déjà_, Rémus avait trouver une raison de quitter ce foutu endroit. Le jeune loup-garou commençait un peu à s'irriter de cette stupide, futile sirène sur le mur ; juste parce que Sirius était _délicieusement_ nu et mouillé, ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait le _regarder _!

Stupide sirène.

Sirius sourit à son loup-garou, jaloux d'une sirène sur un mur, lui demandant de se rapprocher d'un doigt.

« Hmm... Rémus... Tu as l'air totalement délicieux nu... Rapproches-toi... »

« Sirius... Tu... Tu es juste _fou_, tu es au courant, pas vrai ? Et merci. Tu as l'air particulièrement beau aussi. » Rémus ne put s'empêcher de venir plus près de son amoureux ; c'était comme une force magnétique, le tirant vers le jeune Black.

« Plus près ! Je veux t'embrasser. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur miel passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, les yeux d'ambre pétillants rencontrant d' autres en argents particulièrement malicieux. Oh oh.

« ...Sirius, je n'aime pas ce regard. »

« Quel regard ? » Sirius pencha sa tête sur le côté, touchant doucement le nez de Rémus avec le sien. Il le regardait innocemment, essayent de cacher son sourire grandissant.

« Le regard qui dit que quelque chose de mauvais, pour moi de toute façon, est sur le point d'arriver. » Rémus rétrécit les yeux en le regardant, détachant ses bras de la nuque de Sirius.

« Hehe. »

« Sirius, je-ouf ! » Sirius pressa leurs lèvres ensembles avec que le loup-garou puisse protester. Il le rapprocha même de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse. Après avoir mordillé légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Rémus, il passa sa langue dessus, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Les lèvres de Rémus se séparèrent et la langue de l'Animagus s'y glissa. Les dents cliquetèrent et les langues glissèrent l'une sur l'autre en une danse torride qui les étourdi tous les deux. Les doigts de Sirius filèrent dans les cheveux de Rémus puis jouèrent avec les petites boucles sur sa nuque.

« ...Hmmmm... » Sirius inspira, se séparant, le besoin d'oxygène surpassant son besoin des lèvres de Rémus. Il regarda le loup-garou, hypnotisé par les filets d'eau coulant le long du cou de son amoureux et les fines gouttes qui pendaient à ses cils. _Merlin_... Les yeux gris suivirent l'eau dégoulinant, toujours plus bas, plus bas jusqu'à...

_Saleté de bulles ! Je ne vois **rien **! Merde._

« Sirius- » commença Rémus, enserrant la nuque de Sirius dans ses bras.

Après avoir effleuré le nez de Rémus avec ses lèvres, il sourit effrontément au loup-garou. « J'ai une surprise pour toi... » murmura-t-il d'une voix perchée et agaçante. Rémus leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tu peux venir maintenant ! » cria soudain l'Animagus, penchant sa tête pour voir quelque chose hors du champs de vision de Rémus.

« Regarde comme il est canon, Mimie ! »

« Hmmm... Oooh, oui, il est plutôt beau... Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau depuis que je suis morte... » le fantôme pencha sa tête sur le côté, le malheur colorant sa voix quand elle parla de sa mort.

« Quoi ?! » bafouilla Rémus. En colère, il fixa Sirius _( Oh, si seulement les regards pouvaient tuer ) _et s'écarta. « C'est quoi ton problème, Sirius ?! » le loup-garou tapa furieusement sur le torse de Sirius, le faisant grimacer. Rémus partit vers le bout du bain, plus semblable à une piscine, et commença à sortir.

« Rémus ! Allez ! Reviens ! » Sirius nagea rapidemment vers lui et le remit dans l'eau, passant ses bras autour de son corps et l'éloignant du bord.

« Sirius ! Je vais te tuer ! Laisse-moi ! Maintenant ! » Rémus remuait désespérément en essayent de se libérer de la prise de Sirius mais celui-ci tenait bon ( enfin il essayait, avec toute l'eau que Rémus éclaboussait ). Ils étaient torse à dos maintenant et Sirius appréciait plutôt la position.

« Tu es sur de vouloir partir ? » murmura-t-il suggestivement à son oreille, avant de sucer la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Rémus.

« Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas-aaah... crétin idiot ?! »

« Hé bien, j'ai un peu oublié les essuies et si tu sors, Mimie pourra te voir mouillé, et nu. » répondit innocemment Sirius, les yeux argentés hilares. Enroulant plus fermement ses bras autour de la taille de Rémus, il ricana doucement quand Rémus renifla.

« Va te faire voir Sirius Black ! »

**Pfiou, pas facile celui-là ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) Prochaine chapitre ce week-end !**


	4. Numéro 12

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis, ou il y aura plus de dialogues entre Sirius et James ( en même temps, la capacité de Rémus pour parler a été un peu diminuée ... )**

**Bonne lecture:)**

_**Numéro 12 : Transformer Rémus en chiot et l'appeler 'Boule de poils'**_

« Mr Black, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Mais enfin, mon cher professeur, c'est un _chiot_ ! Il est pas mignon ? » Sirius Black souleva le chiot blanc et poilu du siège à côté de lui et le plaça sur le banc. Le chiot avait des petites oreilles tombantes et des yeux ambrés grands et clairs. La pauvre chose était minuscule et sa fourrure était adorablement ébouriffée. Des petits 'awww' furent émis par toutes les filles de la classe quand le chiot se roula en boule, ses yeux fixant Sirius.

« Pourquoi est-ce à mon cours, Mr Black ? » Le professeur McGonagall ignora le chiot, regardant sévèrement le jeune Black.

« Parce que... Si je le laisse seul... il va être triste. » Les longs doigts de Sirius glissèrent doucement dans la fourrure tandis qu'il soulevait le chiot, le maintenant contre sa poitrine de sorte qu'il soit face au professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall fixa les deux océans ambrés et renifla légèrement d'ennui. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle jette dehors quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi... _mignon_...

« Bien, Mr Black. Mais le moindre dérangement, et vous aurez _tous les deux_ une retenue. » Black acquiesça, souriant effrontément.

Le chiot se tortilla pour se libérer de la prise de Black et atterrit doucement sur le banc. Alors qu'elle se retournait, le professeur McGonagall aurait pu juré avoir vu le petit animal fusiller Black du regard.

« Hehe. Tu es plutôt un bon chiot, Lunard. Peut-être que je devrais te garder comme ça. »

« Grrrrrr. »

« Aie ! Ne mords pas-_Oww ! Arrête ça ou je te laisse seul dans une salle pleine de fillettes de première !_ »

« Mr Black, qu'avez-vous là ? »

« Un chiot, Professeur Flitwick. » répondit Sirius, sortant ledit chiot, qui était en train de se gratter, et le posant gentiment sur son banc. « S'appelle 'Boule de poils'. »

Flitwick haussa un sourcil, se dirigeant vers le duo. « Et, hum, pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« Je pensais que peut-être vous vous sentiriez mieux s'il y avait quelqu'un de plus petit que vous dans la salle. » répondit effrontément l'héritier des Black, souriant au professeur. À cette réponse, le chiot grogna sur Sirius, montrant ses dents minuscules.

« Black ! » souffla Lily, choquée et en colère comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi grossier ?! Sirius l'ignora d'un geste de la main.

« Mr Black, un autre 'petit' commentaire comme celui et vous aurez une retenue. » Le professeur de sortilèges insista « tous les deux. »

Le grognement du chiot gagna en volume quand la petite masse de fourrure entendit cette déclaration.

Sautant sur Sirius et essayant de l'assassiner, 'Boule de poils' réalisa vite que cela n'aidait en rien. La plupart des filles semblaient penser que cette marque d'agressivité envers son 'maître' ( un terme qui avait fait rire Sirius aux larmes ) était dû à un 'propriétaire' _particulièrement_ violent. Le pauvre chiot fut bientôt déclaré comme 'siriusement battu' ( assez surprenant, Sirius trouva cela toujours aussi hilarant ) et le plupart des filles avaient essayé de le kidnapper avant la fin du cours.

Sirius, comme l'abruti suffisant qu'il était, se contentait de l' _accio_é, le rattrapant facilement dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas riqué de dire que 'Boule de poils' planifiait une revanche très cruelle envers son 'maître'.

« Sirius, tu sais où est Rémus ? C'est vraiment pas son genre _du tout_ de manquer _deux_ cours ! »

« Il se sent horriblement mal James. Il est dans le dortoir, en train de reposer son adorable petite tête. »

« Oh... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« Tu vois, c'était la pleine lune il y a trois jours... Il récupère toujours. »

« Oh. D'accord... J'espère que ça va aller mieux, alors... »

« Hmm. »

« Euh, encore un truc. D'où bon sang as-tu eu ce chiot ?! »

« Rémus. »

« ...Mais- »

« Au revoir, James. »

« Puis-je juste vous dire, Mr Black, qu'il est assez dangereux d'avoir un animal aussi petit dans un laboratoire de potions ? »

« Désolé, professeur Slughorn. Mais, vous voyez, il n'a nulle part où aller... » Sirius fourra 'Boule de poils' contre le visage de Slughorn, les deux yeux du canin agrandis et triste ( mais pour des raisons complètement différentes ). Sirius savait que le professeur de potions fondrait complètement en voyant le petit bout de fourrure.

« Ah... Euh. Bien. Ne le laissez juste pas près des chaudrons. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il tombe dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » Slughorn posa ses mains sur son ventre rebondi et se retourna vers le tableau pour commencer la leçon.

Sirius rapprocha le chiot de lui pour qu'il soit presque nez contre nez. « Hé, bébé. Sois prudent, d'accord mon coeur ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ton adorable fourrure soit ruinée par les méchantes potions, hein ? » murmura-t-il, souriant quand le petit chiot essaya de mordre son nez. Hmmm. Rémus allait le tuer plus tard. Il _devrait_ avoir peur, mais la petite furie dans ses mains était tout simplement trop mignonne pour qu'il soit seulement effrayé. Rémus, par contre, c'était tout à fait autre chose...

Oh bon.

Ça en valait totalement la peine.

« Boule de poils ? Boule de poils ? James ! Il est parti ! »

« Je jure qu'il était à côté de ton chaudron ! »

« Non ! Il n'est pas là ! James, je dois le trouver ! »

« Il est probablement encore ici quelque part. Calme-toi ! »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas- ROGUE ! BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À MON CHIOT ! »

Sirius bondit de son siège et vola pratiquement jusqu'au banc du serpentard, sur lequel son pauvre chiot frissonnait. Sa baguette était sortie et pointée sur le serpentard alors qu'il attrappait 'Boule de poils' d'un bras. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Rogue comptait faire au chiot, mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

Il glissa 'Boule de poils' dans sa veste, s'assurant qu'il était bien à l'abri.

« Mr Black, retournez immédiatement à votre place ! » le professeur Slughorn se dandina jusqu'à eux, sourcils froncés. Oh non, le professeur de potions n'allait pas rester planté là alors qu'un de ses étudiants risquait de subir un sort à cause d'un chiot.

« Mais professeur- » protesta Sirius, les yeux gris furieux.

« Pas de mais, Black. Retournez à votre place. La potion est très dangereuse et il ne faudrait pas d'accidents. Si ? »

Sirius lança un regard outragé au serpentard graisseux, puis retourna d'un air arrogant s'asseoir, se promettant de se venger. Sortant 'Boule de poils' de sa veste, il le plaça près de lui, jetant un regard à la classe calme et silencieuse.

_Comment Rogue ose-t-il seulement le toucher ?! Argh, mon pauvre bébé._

Le chiot leva une patte et la posa dans les larges mains de Sirius. Puis, 'Boule de poils' blotti sa petite tête contre le ventre de Sirius, souriant d'un léger sourire canin quand il la releva.

« Désolé pour ça, Lunard. Rogue ne te touchera plus jamais. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Tu veux que je lui jette un sort ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux juste te reposer un peu dans mon sac ? Tu veux jouer à la baballe ou autre chose ? Tu veux manger un peu ? Lun- »

« Grrrrr. »

« ...Hm...Erm... T'aime. »

« Pat... Pourquoi Boule de poils a un cache-oeil ? »

« C'est un pirate, compagnon. Va me chercher du rhum maintenant, femme. Arrrr... »

« Bon sang ! Ta voix de pirate est merdique, chien gâleux ! » **(1)**

« Sirius, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des rubans rose bonbon dans la fourrure de Boule de poils ? »

« Hé bien, c'est une ballerine mon cher Cornedrue. »

« Heu... Pourquoi Boule de poils porte un kilt ? »

« Il est _écossais_, Cornedrue, sérieusement ! »

« Mon accent écossais est _bien_ meilleur que le tien. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

James entra dans le dortoir des garçons et trouva Sirius assis avec Boule de poils, passant une brosse dans sa fourrure.

« Sirius, tu l'as perdu. »

Sirius le regarda innocemment, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Perdu quoi ? Boule de poils est juste là. »

« La tête. Tu as perdu la _tête _! Tu es finalement devenu complètement timbré. Et tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul dans 'Le Monde de la Bonne Santé Mentale' pendant que tu es parti dans une dimension parallèle complètement folle où il est tout à fait normal d'habiller des chiots en pirates et en ballerines ! »

« Ah. Allez rejoins-moi ! C'est cool ! » Sirius fit signe à James de s'approcher, montrant le siège à côté de lui. L'Animagus cerf s'approcha légèrement, rétrécissant les yeux. Sirius était fou, oui, mais ça c'était trop. Le pauvre chiot devait être suffisamment traumatisé.

« Où est Rémus d'ailleurs ? » James jeta un regard vers le lit de son loup-garou d'ami, surpris qu'il soit vide.

« Probablement à l'infirmerie. » l'Animagus chien haussa les épaules, sans s'arrêter de bichonner la fourrure de 'Boule de poils'.

« Tu sais, » James fronça les sourcils, « tu fais comme-ci tu n'en avais rien à faire que ton petit-ami soit malade ! Tu _devrais_ aller le voir, mais _nooooon_ tu déguises un chiot ! »

« Rem s'en fiche. »

Pendant que James et Sirius bavardaient, 'Boule de poils' avait bondi de la main de Sirius et trottiné jusqu'au lit de Rémus. Il sauta sur le lit et s'enterra sous les couvertures, laissant s'échapper un petit soupir canin. Peut-être, s'il dormait un peu, les choses redeviendraient normales.

« Bon matin, Lunard ! »

« Laisse-mouaaaah... Mmmmh... C'est qui ? »

« Moi ! Ton charmant, magnifique, incroyable, sexy petit-ami ! »

« ...Sirius ? »

« ...Rémus... pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?...L-lunard... ? »

«_ Boule_ _de_ _poils_. »

« L-l-lunard- »

« _**Boule de poils **_?! »

« S'il-te-plait, écoute-moi- »

« Sirius. Je. Vais. TE. TUER ! »

« ARGH ! »

_« J'aimerais encore avoir mes pattes comme ça j'arracherai te foutus yeux !_ Aie, désolé James ! _Sirius Black, ramène ton cul ici maintenant tout de suite ! Je vais t'assassiner, te torturer, te tuer, t'abattre, te massacrer et puis_ _**je te jetterai aux veracrasses**_ !

**(1)** J'avoue, j'ai échoué à traduire correctement cette expression... à la place de bon sang, c'était shiver me timbers, qui exprime à la fois la surprise mais on s'attendait aussi à ce que ça arrive. Quand il y a un coup de canon sur un bateau, le bois (timber) tremble (shiver)...Si quelqu'un trouve une version française, je lui fais faire une statue ;)

**Dans la version anglaise, c'est Squishy et pas Boule de poils... Voilà juste si ça vous intéresse ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu !**


	5. Numéro 14 & 15

Bonne fin d'après-midi à tous ! Voici la suite ( et oui Kalas1209, Rémus n' pas encore fini de souffrir ^^ même s'il souffre beaucoup moins cette fois-ci ), avec cette fois-ci 2 numéros ! C'est pas beau ça ?

_**Numéro 14 et 15 : Voler les soutiens de Lily... et puis forcer James a porté les plus sexy au-dessus de sa robe de sorcier.**_

« Potter ! Mais pourquoi tu portes un de mes soutiens ?! »

« Je sais pas, Lily ! Je me suis réveillé ce matin... et il était _là_. » James tapota sur le morceau de tissu au-dessus de sa robe. En y pensant un peu, il aimait bien la façon dont le matériau blanc contrastait avec son uniforme noir. C'était plutôt flatteur...

La matinée avait été terrible. Le jeune Potter s'était réveillé à cause de la lumière filtrant des rideaux. Alors qu'il s'étirait de tout son long, sa main avait glissé sur son torse... Et il avait baissé la tête pour regarder. Tout n'avait été que chaos après.

« Rends-moi mon soutien ! » cria Lily, les yeux de jade hypnotisant lançant des éclairs.

« Ça ne s'en va pas ! » Le jeune gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille tira sur ledit soutien, qui se remit de suite à sa place, sur la robe. Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres Lily était _bonne_ quand elle était fâchée...

« Crétin ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies jeté un sort sur mon soutien ! » Attrapant son sous-vêtement volé, elle tira dessus. Ce n'était pas la peine. Cette chose idiote ne voulait pas bouger. Connard.

« Ce _n'est pas_ moi... Mais, c'est plutôt sexy... Tu trouves qu'il me va ? » James lui adressa un sourire, puis tournoya de manière très élaborée, ne cessant de sourire à la rousse.

« Je vais te tuer ! » En une milliseconde, sa baguette était sortie de sa poche et pointée sur la poitrine de James.

« Mais non. » Il sourit. « Tu pourrais abîmer ton soutien. Et on ne voudrait pas ça arrive, pas vrai ? »

« Oh _si_, je vais le faire. Attends un peu. » Elle se rapprocha, la tension intenable entre eux faisant presque des étincelles.

« Mais non. »

« Si. »

« Non, non, _non_. »

« Raah, arrête d'être aussi gamin ! » Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle réprima le besoin urgent de taper du pied et de tirer la langue. Ce qui serait totalement contradictoire avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, donc elle se retint.

« Hmpf. Tu sais, je suis assez surpris par la taille... Je pensais que ce serait plus qu- »

« OSE DIRE MA TAILLE ET JE TE TUE POTTER ! »

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Tu as ce regard. » Rémus leva les yeux vers son petit-ami, frissonnant au sourire sur son visage aristocratique.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » répondit-il, effaçant son expression et la remplaçant par un sourire innocent.

« Si, tu as fait quelque chose. Ne me mens pas. Rappelle-toi que je dois encore prendre ma revanche pour l'épisode 'Boule de poils'. » Le loup-garou eut un frisson c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais revivre. Jamais.

« Oh allez, tu étais un chiot adorable. » Sirius ne put s'empêcher de planter un petit baiser sur le nez du garçon aux yeux de miel il n'avait jamais vu un chiot aussi mignon de toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'au ' Jour Où Rémus s'est Enfin Révélé'.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Merde. Rémus avait utilisé le ton 'Préfet sévère'. C'était pas _bon_. Le loup-garou savait que Sirius ferait n'importe quoi quand il entendait la Voix. Et ce petit crétin même pas honteux utilisait cette connaissance à fond. Préfet Démoniaque.

« ...J'aiensorceléundessoutiensdeLilypourqu'ilcolleàlarobedeJamespourlerestedelajournée. » marmonna l'Animagus.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas compris. »

« J'ai ensorcelé un des soutiens de Lily pour qu'il colle à la robe de James pour le reste de la journée. »

« Oh Sirius, tu n'as pas fait ça. » grimaçant, Rémus secoua la tête, ferma son livre et se leva.

« Bien sur que si, bébé. » la voix de Sirius devint joyeuse et il passa un bras autour de la fine taille de son petit-ami.

« Tu viens juste de signer son arrête de mort, tu le réalises n'est-ce pas ? » Rémus se redressa un peu, sa respiration calme passant sur la mâchoire du plus grand. Leurs yeux se croisèrent celui de Rémus, résigné et mais un peu hilare aussi, et celui de Sirius, joueur et intense. Il restèrent ainsi pour quelques longues secondes, les respirations se mélangeant et leurs cœurs battant à l'union, avant qu'un sourire enjoué s'étire sur les lèvres de Rémus et qu'il ne s'écarte, laissant Sirius un peu étourdi de cet échange inhabituellement fort.

« ...Mmm-Hmmm... »

Sirius ne pouvait pas en avoir moins à faire.

Un baiser était en préparation.

« Lunard ! Sauve-moi ! Lily va me tuer ! S'il-te-plait, cache-moi ! »

James se rua dans le dortoir, les yeux écarquillés et paniqués. Le fait qu'il vienne d'interrompre une 'Super Session de Sexe Intense et Délicieux de Lunard et Patmol' ne semblait pas beaucoup le déranger.

« LUNARD ! A L'AIDE ! »

Le loup-garou frissonna dans ses occupations, laissant sa tête retombé sur l'épaule de Sirius. Grimaçant fortement, il se sépara de son amoureux, levant un visage rouge et des yeux luxuriants vers leur meilleur ami.

« Va dans la salle de bains et reste calme. » murmura Rémus entre ses dent, pointant la porte dans le coin de la pièce, ignorant la gémissement irrité de son copain à la perte de contact.

« Oh, merci, merci. » Si l'Animagus cerf n'était pas aussi pressé, il était sure qu'il se serait jeté aux pieds de Lunard en signe de gratitude. Mais Lily arrivait et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement suicidaire. Sans mentionner le fait que le loup-garou était nu en ce moment... sur le lit de _James _?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous les deux sur _son_ lit ?! Oh il allait les-

« JAMES POTTER- »

Fais chier ! James sprinta jusqu'à la salle de bains et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Lily frissonna quand elle vit les deux garçons sur le lit.

Wow.

Il étaient _sexy_. _Vraiment_ sexy.

Sa mâchoire tomba par terre... Que _faisait_ Sirius ? C'était sa _main _? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait _là _?

Oh. Bien.

C'était dingue, elle n'avait jamais, jamais vu Rémus aussi... _dominant_. Elle le voyait sous un tout autre jour _oublié_ le doux, innocent Rémus... cette image avait été complètement brisée.

_Reviens sur le droit chemin, Lily. Tu es ici pour tuer James ! Pas pour mater Black et Rémus pendant qu'ils... font 'ça'._

« Rémus ! Dis-moi où Potter ! » elle s'avança jusqu'aux deux garçons, rougissant furieusement et essayant désespérément de garder ses yeux sur leur visage. Sans même lever les yeux, Rémus montra la salle de bains du doigt.

« Merci. » Se tournant pour s'y rendre, elle s'arrêta quand Rémus dit d'une voix gutturale :

« Ce n'était pas -_ Ah... Nnh... Pat _- sa faute. Sirius - _hmmm... encore !..._ - s'amusait juste un peu. »

«_ Black ?_ »

« Je... Eh... H-hey Evans... Hm... _Rémus _! Je ne p-peux pas me concentrer ! »

« Patmol, excuse-toi. » Rémus arrêta de sucer la peau pâle de cou de Sirius et lui sourit, ses boucles collant à son front. Frissonnant de plaisir au ton de son amoureux, Sirius secoua la tête, répondant doucement.

« Non ! »

« Patmol, excuse-toi _**maintenant**_. » se rallongeant, Rémus mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure de Sirius, s'attirant un autre faible soupir. Le loup-garou s'assit raidement, claquant la taille de son petit-ami doucement. Un avertissement.

_Fais ce que je te dis, Mr Patmol. Ou alors._

« Attends, donc, Black a volé mon soutien ? »

« Yep. »

« L-L-Lily... D-désolé... S'il-te-plait ne... ne me tue pas ! _Rémus, a-arrête ça-_ »

« LA FERME BLACK ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT- » Tout à coup, elle ne pouvait plus se préoccuper du fait qu'ils couchent ensemble. Comment osaient-ils coucher ensemble ?! Black avait volé son soutien ! Il ne devrait pas pouvoir coucher avec qui que ce soit !

« Lily, si je... hm... le _punit_ suffisamment, est-ce que tu lui pardonneras ? »

Sirius déglutit.

L'ambre rencontra l'émeraude, assurant que tout serait pris en main. Peut-être pas de la façon qu'elle aimerait ( sexe punitif ?! ), mais elle faisait confiance à Rémus pour lui faire payer.

Après tout, Sirius était une vraie chochotte quand c'était à propos de son amoureux.

« Tu peux aller tuer James si tu veux. Je pensais juste devoir te dire qui était responsable. »

« Merci, Rémus ! Continuez, les gars. J'ai une visite à faire à la salle de bains. » Les yeux brillants, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Tu es tellement méchant, Lunard. »

« Hé ! Tu devrais être content, espèce d'ingrat. Tu as seulement du sexe punitif et peut-être une fessée, James va être _assassiné_. »

« Eh. »

« COMMENT CA IL A DU SEXE PUNITIF ?! »

« C'EST COMME CA ! »

« JE PEUX EN AVOIR AUSSI ? AVEC TOI ? »

« JAMAIS ! »

Et voilà :) pfiuuuu, c'est la première fois que je le fais seulement avec ma petite tête, sans traducteur ou n'importe quoi, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Ah oui, j'oublie tout le temps ( moi, poisson rouge ? Nooooooon... si ? ) je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre. D'ailleurs, merci pour toutes les reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir !

La suite ce week-end ;)


	6. Numéro 16 & 17

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui va vous donner faim, très faim...**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Numéro 16 & 17 : courir nu dans l'école avec S.O.B. écrit en chocolat sur la poitrine... Puis demander à voix haute à Rémus de le lécher.**_

« James, viens un peu ici une seconde ! »

La tête de James se releva, ses yeux fixant quelque chose pour la première fois en une demi-heure.

« Quoi, Sirius ? J'essaie de rêvé là ! » Il secoua la tête, naturellement énervé par son ami canin. Tout le monde savait que sortir James d'un rêve diurne ( plus que probablement à propos de Lily ) était presque un acte suicidaire.

« Ferme-la et ramène-toi ! » fut la réplique impatiente, flottant dans les escaliers. Grimaçant, James se leva et se traîna dans les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir, planifiant une revanche macabre sur son prétendu meilleur ami.

« Bien. » James entra dans la pièce, boudeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Les yeux chocolats balayèrent la pièce, constatant son état de démolition avancé. « Pourquoi il y a autant de bazar ? » demanda-t-il, redoutant la réaction de Rémus à son retour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de Sirius, le nez se fronçant à la vue des chaussettes sales qui, d'une façon inconnue à ce jour, avaient trouvé refuge sur son oreiller.

Finalement, James regarda Sirius, rigolant à son état dépareillé. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, il était torse nu, et avait seulement une chaussette ( qui avait un trou ). Il frissonna quand il vit le pot brun dans ses mains, ainsi qu'un petit couteau à beurre.

« Pourquoi t'as du nutella ? On fait un pique-nique ? Super, j'adore les piques-niques ! » James tapa dans ses mains, oubliant commodément la revanche planifié contre Sirius. Il ignora le roulement d'yeux de Sirius, continuant sur sa lancée. « Je peux inviter Lily ? Je peux ? Je peux ? »

Un autre roulement d'yeux.

«_ Non_ James. » L'Animagus chien marcha jusqu'à James, tenant toujours le Nutella et le couteau. « J'ai besoin que tu étales le chocolat sur mon torse. »

James se déboucha une oreille avec un doigt.

Il devenait sourd.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Étales. Ça. Sur. Ma. Poitrine. »

Oh.

Donc, il avait bien entendu.

« Hum. Non ! Je préférerais que tu demandes à Rémus pour t'assister dans tes activités perverses. »

« Non ! Ça n'a rien de pervers ! » En disant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil lubrique à James, souriant quand il sembla vaguement malade. « Je te promets. Écoute, tu te rappelles de la liste que Rémus a fait en début d'année ? »

« Ouais... ? »

« Hé bien, une des choses de cette liste est d'écrire S.O.B. sur ma poitrine. » Sirius haussa les sourcils, espérant que James comprendrait de quoi il parlait.

« Oui, et alors... ? »

Merlin, Cornedrue était un idiot.

« Et puis demander à Rémus à haute voix ( et en public ) de le lécher. Tu te souviens ? »

« Hmm... »

« Tu vas m'aider ? S'il-te-plait, je ferai n'importe quoi. » Sirius suppliait ( oui, _suppliait_ ), il voulait vraiment le faire ! Il pouvait juste imaginer la tête de Rémus, et il _devait_ vraiment voir ça en vrai... Ce serait _hilarant_...

« N'importe quoi ? » demanda James, relevant un sourcil.

Déglutissant au regard à la fois désireux, contemplatif et même un peu démoniaque de James, il acquiesça.

« Hey Rémi ! » Sirius dévala les escaliers pour se ruer dans la salle commune, où il savait que Rémus venait d'entrer ( courtoisie de la carte des Maraudeurs ). Le loup-garou le regarda, choqué, bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il réalisait la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

« AH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » glapit-il alors que Sirius lui sautait presque dessus. Celui-ci lui lança un regard effronté, tournoyant élaborément pour le Griffondor aux cheveux de lion enragé.

« Rien du tout ! » Une expression innocente se peint sur son visage alors qu'il souriait comme un ange à son petit-ami.

« Où sont tes vêtements ?! » bafouilla Rémus.

« Je porte des sous-vêtements. » bouda l'Animagus en remuant ses hanches.

« Où est ton uniforme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ta poitrine... ? » Les yeux de Rémus s'agrandirent alors qu'il enregistrait les lettres écrites sur le torse de Sirius... Rémus renifla discrètement... en _chocolat... _« S.O.B. » murmura-t-il, l'horreur dans ses yeux, « Oh Merlin. »

« C'est pas brillant ? » chanta Sirius.

« Non ! Vas laver ça ! »

« Pas question. » Sirius secoua la tête, attrapa la main de Rémus et sortit de la salle commune, entraînant le loup-garou avec lui.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grand Salle, tous les élèves et professeurs se turent, fixant la bouche grande ouverte le couple qui se trouvait à la porte. Rémus, haletant et ayant l'air de vouloir que le sol s'ouvre en deux et l'avale complètement, et Sirius, éblouissant des ses dents blanches nacrées et ayant l'air très fier de lui.

«_ Black _! » McGonagall retrouva finalement sa voix, arrivant à se lever de sa chaise à la table des professeurs.

« Minnie ! » contra Sirius, une main passant dans ses cheveux, envoyant un clin d'œil au professeur de Transformation. Sans attendre de réponse, l'Animagus chien tira son petit-ami jusqu'à la table des Griffondors, s'asseyant à leur place habituelle. Rémus regarda partout dans la Grande Salle, une longue liste de malédictions lui venant à l'esprit. _Pourquoi_ Sirius devait-il faire ce genre de choses ? _**Pourquoi ?**_

Chargeant son assiette d'une grande quantité de nourriture, Sirius agissait comme toute à fait aveugle aux regards éblouis et réprobateurs, respectivement des élèves et professeurs. Quand lui donna un coup de coude, semblant assez mal à l'aise, Sirius réagit. « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » lança-t-il aux nombreux étudiants qui regardaient encore fixement la paire personne d'autre que _**moi**_ n'a le droit de faire se tortiller Lunard ! « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. »

Aussitôt que les mots s'étaient échappés, chaque personne dans la salle se retourna pour regarder leurs amis/collègues.

« Pas de soucis, Lunard, tu vois ? »

Rémus déglutit, les yeux s'égarant sur les lettres en chocolat sur la poitrine de Sirius. Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Sirius _était_ vraiment canon. _Foutu crétin de petit-amis canon_.

Quand il remarqua que Rémus le fixait, il sourit, joueur, et lui dit « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, hein ? »

«_ Sirius _! » siffla-t-il, les yeux froncés et secouant la tête.

Lui souriant toujours, Sirius décida de mettre la dernière partie de son plan en action. Les yeux hilares, il cria presque ( causant un nouveau silence dans la Grande Salle ), « Oh Lunaaaard ! Je peux VOIR à quel point tu m'AIMES comme ça ! Et bon sang, Rémi-chéri, j'ai BESOIN de toi ! Viens près de moi JE T'EN SUPPLIE et LECHES-LEEEE ?! » Il s'enroula autour de son amoureux, réprimant le besoin maladif de ricaner à l'expression sur son visage.

La mâchoire de Rémus tomba par terre.

« Sais-tu à quel point cette talentueuse, alléchante langue se promenant sur mon torse me MANQUE ? Sais-tu combien J'AIMERAIS que tu prennes un de mes tetons- ? »

« BLACK ! » hurla leur directrice de maison, se dirigeant vers la table des Griffondors. Ça tombait plutôt mal pour Sirius qu'à ce moment McGonagall ait décidé de sauver Rémus de mortifications supplémentaires. Autant que du reste de l'école des détails dans lesquels Sirius se lançait. « Nous n'avons _pas_ besoin d'entendre cela pendant le repas ! Ce _comportement_ est _dégoûtant _! Cette absence de vêtements est outrageante, je vous demande d'aller mettre un uniforme. _Après_ avoir pris une douche. Alors, et seulement à alors, vous serez autorisé à prendre votre repas. » ajouta-elle, les yeux fixant le Nutella sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. » répondit Sirius, le regard innocent.

« Vous avez vos initiaux écrits, je suppose, en _chocolat_ sur votre poitrine ! En plus de cela, » répondit-elle dédaigneusement, « vous demandez Mr Lupin de prendre part à des activités extrêmement indécente dans la _Grande_ _Salle _! 25 points en moins pour Griffondor et retenue ! Allez effacer ça de votre poitrine _maintenant _! »

Sirius lui rendit son regard, boudeur. « Mais ce sont mes _initiaux _! Je ne peux pas juste les effacer ! Je vais perdre mon _identité _! » gémit-il. « Je vous le dit, il est _impératif_ que Lunard le lèche, ou alors je pourrais simplement oublier qui je suis pour _toujours _! »

Récupérant finalement tous ses sens, Rémus ferma la bouche, lança un regard désolé à McGonagall et leva son petit-ami de son siège. « Je suis tellement désolé professeur. Je vais vérifier qu'il lave tout ça. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vais m'en assurer. »

Ignorant les plaintes dramatiques et bruyantes de Sirius, il le traîna depuis le hall jusqu'au dortoir. « Mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème ?! » cria-t-il presque quand la porte fut refermée derrière eux.

« Rien ! » répliqua Sirius, reculant devant le regard coléreux de Rémus.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien c'est embarrassant pour moi ? »

« Je suis _désolé _! » Il détestait vraiment contrarié son Lunard...

Rémus le regarda, puis se dirigea vers son lit et referma les tentures autour de lui. Soupirant, Sirius le suivit. Il ouvrit les tentures, pour trouver Rémus fixant résolument droit devant lui, les jambes croisées et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Bon... » commença-t-il, incertain sur la manière pour s'excuser. « Le Nutella ne part pas facilement de ma poitrine... » dit-il faiblement, regardant avec espoir son petit-ami ( repoussant la nécessité de remuer ses sourcils ).

Après avoir fixé d'une expression indéchiffrable Sirius calmement quelques secondes, Rémus tira brusquement l'Animagus sur lui, les rideaux se fermant dans un petit _swish._ Et ainsi, Patmol, Lunard et le pot de Nutella ne furent plus vus pour le reste de la nuit.

**NUTELLAAAAAAA ! je suis choquée, mon pc ne connaissait pas ce mot... **

**Si ça vous donne des idées pour plus tard ;)**

**A bientôt ( mais je sais pas quand )**


	7. Numéro 20

**Wow, ça fait très longtemps... Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot :/ Et en plus, je publie tard le soir...**

**Je voulais vous remercier car cette fic à dépasser les 100 vues pour 500 visiteurs ( j'ai enfin compris la différence... ) ce mois-ci ! C'est énorme ! Je vous adore ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Numéro 20 : Écrire un livre à propos des différentes positions sexuelles, avec illustrations et en utilisant la peluche de Rémus et un elfe de maison pour faire les photos.**_

Rémus se réveilla au son du léger murmure à côté de lui.

Se retournant, il frotta ses yeux, en s'étirant et baillant. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Sirius faisait debout aussi tôt ? Sirius ne se réveillait _jamais_ avant lui... ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était assis à près de lui, avec seulement un boxer, le cahier privé de Rémus ( il _refusait_ catégoriquement de l'appeler un journal ) posé en face de lui.

Dès que cette vision étrange percuta son esprit encore endormi, Rémus se redressa, en criant.

« Non mais tu espères faire quoi là ?! »

La tête de Sirius se releva de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire ( dans le cahier de **Rémus** ). Glapissant de choc et de terreur l'expression de Rémus qui, en ce moment, était aussi effrayante que celle de sa mère quand elle avait trouvé les posters moldus dans sa chambre. Il tomba dans un grand bruit du lit, entraînant les couvertures avec lui sur le sol.

Rémus avait aussi froid maintenant.

Le chaos régnait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu écrivais dans mon cahier ? C'est privé ! Et maintenant tu me _refroidis _! Je déteste AVOIR FROID ! » hurla le loup-garou alors qu'il poursuivait son amoureux dans toute la pièce.

« Désolé ! S'il-te-plait, Lunard. » Sirius s'arrêta soudain, laissant Rémus s'écraser dans son dos, les renversant tous les deux.

« Je vais te tuer. » souffla Rémus dans le cou de l'Animagus. « Mais _après_ que tu m'aies dit ce que tu écrivais dans mon cahier. »

Sirius, après repris contenance, sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux. « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » murmura-t-il effrontément, lissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Rémus.

« Oui. » répondit fermement le loup-garou, se démêlant lui-même de Sirius et se dirigeant vers son lit. Sirius suivit à une vitesse loin de la normale, dépassant Rémus vers leur destination et attrapant le livre avant que l'autre ne puisse même se baisser pour le toucher.

« Donne. Le. Moi. »

« Non ! »

« C'est mon cahier ! »

« Non ! »

Rémus sauta de nouveau sur Sirius, essayant futilement d'attraper le livre des mains de l'Animagus. Évidemment, Sirius n'allait pas lui donner si facilement Rémus allait devenir un vrai boulet de canon s'il découvrait ce qu'il avait écrit dans son cahier.

Repoussant le loup-garou, il se releva et courut hors du dortoir, toujours seulement vêtu de rien d'autre qu'un boxer.

Rémus suivit quelques secondes plus tard, mais pas avant d'avoir enfilé un large t-shirt.

« SIRIUS BLACK, RAMENE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Tous les occupants de la salle commune se retournèrent pour regarder, choqués, Sirius Orion Black sprinter hors du dortoir comme s'il avait un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés au trousse, ce qui aurait été une situation plus confortable pour le garçon.

Mais, comme ils remarquèrent rapidement, ce n'était pas un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Non, c'était le normalement très calme et composé _Rémus_ _Lupin_ qui courait après le jeune Black, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Les murmures fusèrent comme un feu d'artifices dans la salle. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient seulement en boxer ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait fait Rémus ? Pourquoi est-ce que Rémus agissait comme un maniaque ?_

Après ils remarquèrent le livre dans les mains de Sirius.

Ah.

Le journal de Rémus.

Oh, désolé.

_Cahier privé._

« Rends le maintenant ! » Sirius secoua simplement la tête et plongea sous un bureau. Rémus suivit, et des bruits de bagarre violente commencèrent.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement si vous êtes Rémus Lupin, James Potter entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors, un bras autour de sa nouvelle petite-amie, Lily Evans.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle, les bras trouvant leur chemin jusqu'à ses hanches.

Personne ne dit rient pour quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lily hausse un sourcil et fasse une tête suggérant une mort imminente si personne ne parlait. Finalement, quelqu'un pointa en tremblant le bureau sous laquelle le match de lutte opposant les deux canins avait pris place. Lily et James se dirigèrent tous deux vers ledit bureau, James attrapant les deux garçons pour les faire sortir. Sirius avait son boxer dangereusement bas et il manquait quelques boutons au t-shirt de Rémus.

Soit ils étaient _vraiment_ occupés là-dessous, soit ils se battaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda le cerf en frissonnant, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez fin.

« James, » bouda Sirius, « Rémus essaie de me tuer. »

James se retourna vers Rémus. « Lunard, pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de tuer Patmol ? »

« Il a volé mon cahier. » Les yeux de Rémus se plissèrent vers Sirius et il lui bondit presque à nouveau dessus, mais il réussit à se contrôler. Pour l'instant.

« Sirius, pourquoi as-tu volé le cahier de Rémus ? » demanda sévèrement Lily. Elle seule savait tous les détails qui s'y trouvaient, et elle savait bien que Rémus n'apprécierait définitivement pas que Sirius les ait lus.

« Parce que je voulais écrire une histoire. » bouda Sirius, le livre pendant dans ses mains. James, saisissant l'opportunité, l'attrapa, avant que Sirius ou Rémus puisse protester, commençant à le lire à voix haute.

_'Mais probablement que ma position préférée entre toutes est appelée ' Style chien'. C'est une des positions les plus satisfaisantes et appréciables que j'aie essayé dans ma carrière sexuelle. Je vous expliquerai cette position avec des détails graphiques, bien qu'il semble que mes modèles ( voir modèle plus bas ) aient été capables le de faire/montrer admirablement. Cependant, si vous voulez l'utiliser, c'est mieux de connaître ses origines. Deux humains virent un couple de chiens 'bosser'. Et ils décidèrent que ça avait l'air cool._

_Alors ils essayèrent._

_Et ils apprécièrent._

_Écoute moi bien, vous ne trouverez un homme plus expérimenté sexuellement que moi. Et si vous en trouvez un, s'il-vous-plait, faites le moi savoir._

_Et maintenant, chers lecteurs, je vous laisse ici, et j'espère sincèrement, de tout mon cœur, que ce livre vous sera utile. Je **sais** que vous aimez les images, bien que je ne puisse réclamer aucun droits aux modèles, étant que l'un d'eux est un elfe de maison appartenant à l'école de magie et sorcellerie Poudlard et que l'autre un ours en peluche appartenant à mon colocataire, Rémus John Lupin._

_Merci à tous !_

_Ta-ra pour le moment !'_

James s'estompa, essayant désespérément d'étouffer son rire. La salle entière était bouche bée et toujours incrédule et Lily, sa chère et _tendre_ Lily, marmonnait dans sa barbe à propos de cruauté envers les elfes de maison.

Rémus, cependant, fixait intensément le visage de Sirius, au point de presque y laisser des trous fumants et James jura que si les regard pouvaient tuer, Patmol ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres.

« Tu as écris un livre à propos des positions sexuelles. DANS MON CAHIER ?! » cria le loup-garou dans un grincement de dents. Sirius tremblait, laissant s'échapper un petit gémissement de terreur. Lunard était _fâché_. « Et après tu as décidé d'IMPLIQUER MON OURS EN PELUCHE ?! »

« Et un elfe de maison ?! » rajouta vite Lily.

« D-d-désolé... Lunard, c'était juste une blague ! »

Rémus, au lieu de répondre, attrapa Sirius par la peau du cou et le tira jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il ferma les yeux après être entré, lâchant Sirius et pinçant l'arête de son nez, essayant de se calmer.

« Sirius, » dit doucement Rémus, « tu n'as rien lu dans le cahier n'est-ce-pas ? »

_Ah. C'est pour ça qu'il était fâché._

« Donc... » commença Sirius précautionneusement, « tu n'étais pas vraiment fâché pour l'ours en peluche et les trucs sexuels, pas vrai ? »

Rémus haussa les épaules, le nez froncé. Sirius devait maîtriser son envie submergeante de lisser les petits plis sur le haut de son nez et puis d'y posez un baiser. « Hé bien, je l'étais... mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. »

« Tu t'étais déjà énervé comme ça... ? »

« J'étais fatigué, Pat. Je me suis réveillé pour te trouver en train d'écrire dans mon cahier. Rappelle-toi que j'ai seulement découvert toute l'histoire de mon ours et des textes sexuels dans la salle commune. » soupira Rémus.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que le lise ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être écrit là-dedans qu'il ne puisse pas lire ?_

« C'est juste quelques trucs que je préférerais que tu ne lises pas... » Les beaux yeux ambres étaient fixés sur ceux de Sirius, gris d'un ciel orageux. « Comme ce qui s'est passé en 6ème... avec le... Saule Cogneur et Rogue... » finit-il d'un ton faible, suppliant son amoureux du regard.

« Oh. » Sirius avait l'air de s'être dégonflé.

« Je suis désolé. Mais j'avais besoin de vider mon sac quelque part... et j'avais tellement peur que tu aies tout lu... Je ne voulais pas te blesser avec ce que j'avais écrit. »

Sirius se rapprocha du loup-garou, une main de fer serrant son cœur de culpabilité il hésita quelques instants avant de prendre Lunard dans ses bras. « Ben, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Je n'ai rien lu. Je sais qu'il contient toutes tes pensées et je sais que je n'aimerais pas si quelqu'un avait _farfouillé_ dans _mes_ pensées et souvenirs. Donc j'ai tourné les pages jusqu'à en trouver une vierge et j'ai commencé là. »

« Patmol... »

Souriant à l'expression 'Qu'ai-je pu faire pour te mériter' sur le visage de _son_ Lunard, il se rapprocha pour déposer un gentil baiser papillon sur son front.

« Honnêtement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pensé que je n'aie aucun respect pour ton intimité. » taquina-t-il, poussant Rémus sur le lit. Il essaya d'oublier ce que son amour avait dit à propos des événements de 6ème année essayant d'ignorer la curiosité que cela avait éveillé en lui.

Non.

Il n'irait pas voir. C'était mal. Il s'acquiesça à lui-même alors qu'ils tombaient ensemble sur le lit.Hé, on ne pouvait jamais savoir, peut-être que Lunard lui montrerait un de ces jours.

Mais à cet instant, cela n'importait pas du tout.

Parce à cet instant, il avait l'intention de faire bonne usage de ces positions sexuelles écrites dans le jou... cahier de Rémus. Très bon usage.

Surtout le Style Chien.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, comme d'habitude ;)**

**Encore une fois je suis super désolée pour le retard... Et si je vous offre un cadeau pour m'excuser ? **


	8. Numéro 28

**Tadaaa ! C'est qui qui est super en retard pour publier ? C'est moi ! J'espère que vous apprécierez d'autant plus le chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Numéro 28 : Parler en public de Rémus comme un « loup terriblement sexy ».**_

Cela se passa pendant le dîner.

Sirius glissa de sa place vers Rémus, tout en débarrassant la zone en face de lui des couverts et plats garnis, le tout tombant sur le sol dans un _crash_ assourdissant. Puis, le jeune Black s'assit sur la table, souriant à l'expression choquée et en colère sur le visage éclaboussé de nourriture de Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ? » grogna-t-il, enlevant la nourriture détrempée de son visage.

« Oh, mon cher _cher_ Rémus... » souffla Sirius, tapotant avec condescendance la tête du loup-garou.

Rémus haussa les sourcils jusqu'à la naissance des ses cheveux et fixa son petit-ami, les yeux ambrés creusant des trous dans la tête du jeune Black.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot et assieds-toi Sirius. » ordonna-t-il.

« Non. » répondit crûment Sirius, souriant effrontément au loup-garou.

«_ Sirius _! » siffla-t-il en retour, en essayant d'ignorer les autres occupants de la Grande Salle.

« Quoi ? » L'Animagus haussa les épaules innocemment, ignorant l'approche furieuse de McGonagall, se baissant à la place, attrapant Rémus par le col et le soulevant juste à côté de lui sur la table.

« Patmo- ! »

Ensuite, au grand désespoir du loup-garou, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Haletant, Rémus leva ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Sirius, dans l'intention de repousser le crétin... mais fut légèrement distrait quand Sirius fit cette chose scandaleusement sexy, démoniaquement délicieuse et totalement mauvaise avec sa langue qui le rendait complètement _fou_.

« Nghh... _**A-arrête**_... Pat... »

Sirius poussa Rémus de sorte qu'il soit allongé sur la table, ses mains glissant le long du loup-garou, le faisant frissonner délicieusement. Des sifflements de loup suivirent dans toute la salle, tout comme le hurlement continu et perçant de Minnie, mais tout cela était complètement hors de l'esprit des deux canins tandis qu'ils continuaient à se dévorer l'un l'autre sur la table du dîner ( à la plus grande horreur de Cornedrue et Queudver ).

Une fois, et seulement une fois, Sirius s'écarta plus d'une milliseconde, et ce uniquement pour allumer le reste de la désormais silencieuse Grande Salle, et faire un clin d'œil joueur.

_(« Oh mon dieu ! Sirius Black **m**'a fait un clin d'oeil ! « Chut Isabelle ! J'essaie de regarder ça ! »)_

« Mon Rémi-chéri... » roucoula-t-il, retournant son regard au garçon aux cheveux en bataille et les yeux grands ouverts sous lui. Caressant la joue écarlate de son amoureux, il dit dans un souffle et le silence environnent, « Tu es un _animal_ tellement sexy... mon beau, magnifique, fou du sexe **loup **! »

Cela sortit Rémus de la stupeur luxurieuse dans laquelle il était.

« Sirius Black ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

« ... Je t'aime... ? »

**Pas très long tout ça... Peut-être un autre chapitre plus rapidement ? J'espère !**


	9. Numéro 35

**Bonsoir ! Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? J'espère que oui :) Ce chapitre est un peu différent puisqu'il est … du POV de Rémus ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ) Ah oui, il n'y a sans doute pas de radiateur à Poudlard mais on va faire comme si ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Numéro 35 : Pousser Rémus contre un radiateur bouillant tout en l'embrassant, juste pour voir combien de temps il va mettre à réaliser que ses fesses sont en train de brûler.**_

Donc me voilà, marchant simplement dans le couloir conduisant au portrait, quand sortant de nulle part, une main agrippe la mienne et me tire dans une classe vide.

Au départ, j'étais totalement terrifié. Je veux dire, j'ai seulement été tiré dans une classe vide par Sirius Black, ce qui est probablement la raison principale pour laquelle j'évite les classes inoccupées ( bien que ce soit presque impossible à Poudlard ).

Imaginez ma surprise quand je vis que c'était, une fois de plus, vous l'avez sans doute deviné, Sirius Black.

Mon petit-ami.

Ouaip. C'est juste. Mon _petit-ami_. Je me suis condamné à passer ma vie _avec_ Sirius Black, plutôt que de m'enfuir _loin_ de lui à la première opportunité. Un trouble momentané de ma santé mentale lui a permis de me mener sur son mauvais chemin, et maintenant, nous sommes liés à vie.

Oh, quelle horreur.

Quoique, sa langue se révèle être un muscle assez talentueux ( et convaincant ) – _particulièrement_ dans ma bouche. Et ce n'est pas la seule partie de son anatomie que je trouve spécialement utile/divertissante.

Ahem.

Oh Merlin, vous pouvez vraiment dire que j'ai trainé trop longtemps avec les autres Maraudeurs, pas vrai ?

_Peu importe_, donc le voilà, me fixant avec des yeux argentés éclatants et malicieux et un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Hé bébé. » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, me faisant rougir un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Patmol ? » demandais-je, essayant de chasser la rougeur de mes joues.

« Je te veux _toi_, Lunard. » Il s'approche, envahissant ma bulle personnelle en un pas. « Je t'ai regardé toute la journée est-ce que tu as la _moindre_ idée de combien tu es sexy ? »

« Ferme-la, Sirius. » Je secoue la tête, luttant pour contrôler mon sourire rayonnant. « Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. »

Vous voyez, c'est exactement pourquoi je trouve Patmol tellement embêtant parfois – il a ce déraisonnable, submergeant et assez inquiétant pouvoir sur moi. Ces bras glissent autour de ma taille et Sirius me tire d'un coup contre son torse.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je fais. » Une main attrape une mèche de mes cheveux pour la replacer derrière mon oreille, ses lèvres dangereusement proche des miennes. Et tout à coup, il se baisse, capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser exaltant, à glacer le sang.

Sa langue glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure, me tirant un léger gémissement. J'entrouvre la bouche, laissant un passage pour se langue. « Hmm… » Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, le rapprochant encore plus, si c'est encore possible. Ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux et je _sens_ le doux grondement dans sa poitrine quand il intensifie le baiser.

Nous reculons régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que je touche quelque chose de solide, que je suppose être le mur. Et soudainement Sirius s'écarte, plaçant des baisers le long de mon cou, puis suçant et mordillant ma clavicule. La peau se réchauffa sous son traitement, et je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas crier.

« Sirius… » haletais-je, la tête renversée, exposant involontairement un peu plus mon cou, « On- ne devrait…vraiment – ahhh – vraiment _pas_ f-faire ça ici ! »

Sirius ne répondit rien, et bouge de nouveau pour planter à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les sensations me submergent mon cœur bat la chamade, mon pouls est fort et ma tête _vacille_… et _merde_… est-ce que j'ai _la chair de poule _?

Il me pousse plus fort contre le mur, nos corps alignés parfaitement tous les angles et les surfaces de nos corps concordent, comme un puzzle.

S'écartant de moi, Sirius me regarde avec des yeux assombris, me faisant vouloir à eux-seuls de lui sauter dessus, ici, là, n'importe où. « Sirius ? » je demande quand je commence à trouver son regard persistant un peu dérangeant.

« Ouais ? »murmure-t-il, d'une voix qui me redresse les cheveux de la nuque d'anticipation. Ensuite je remarque son regard expectatif.

Euh ?

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, me demandant ce qui le fait attendre. Je le veux dans mes bras _maintenant, bon sang !_

Et alors je sens.

La chaleur que je sens dans le bas de mon dos n'a l'air de rien pendant quelques instants – juste un petit dérangement auquel on ne devrait pas penser quand il y a un Sirius Black profondément excitant juste devant vous.

Mais après, ça change.

Et tout à coup, mon cul est _en __**feu**__ bordel !_

Je saute de ma position contre le mur, uniquement pour me rendre compte que j'étais collé à un foutu radiateur. Oh merde, mon cul brûle.

Je me retourne pour hurler sur Sirius de m'avoir accidentellement poussé contre un radiateur, pour le trouver accroupi et farfouillant dans son sac. « Sirius ? » j'appelle, grimaçant en sentant la douleur augmenter. Tremblant, j'essaie de résister au besoin pressant de frotter mon pauvre derrière.

Sortant un morceau de parchemin avec un théâtralisme exagéré, il me fait un clin d'œil. « Oui mon cher. »

« Tu dois faire plus attention ! » je grogne, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un vient de planter des milliers d'aiguilles dans la peau sensible de mon arrière-train. C'était probablement juste une erreur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. « Tu m'as poussé contre un radiateur ! »

Il rigole, agitant ses sourcils. « Est-ce que j'ai des problèmes ? »

Je le fixe. « Seulement si tu continues à rire comme ça. » Sirius hausse simplement les épaules, un éclat espiègle dans les yeux d'argent, en sortant une plume de son sac et déroulant le parchemin.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je le vois.

'_50 choses que Sirius Black n'est pas autorisé à faire'._

Ma mâchoire tombe quand mes pensées s'éclaircissent.

Oh, Sirius Orion Black, tu es un _homme mort_.

« Lunard, mon cœur ? Je dois dire, j'apprécie quand tu es tout fâché comme ça. C'est plutôt… Lunard ? Rémus ? Tu es-_NOOON NE ME TUE PAS _! »

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sirius ne va pas mourir ( enfin pas trop ), il est nécessaire pour les chapitres suivants ^^ Le chapitre suivant est aussi en partie du POV de quelqu'un et je vous laisse deviner de qui !**


End file.
